Monsters (Genus)
Theoi Also Called Beasts of the Pit Fiendish Beasts Characteristics DNA Monster DNA is very unstable if affected by outside forces they may mutate into superior variations of their own species. There DNA can mutate fairly easy because of their savage nature. They pass on their genes to their descendants. Body Monster bodies are characterized by there immense strength, speed, stamina, and durability. Monster bodies are known for their adaptability due to the fact that monsters can mutate to fit into new environments. Mind Depending on the rank of monster their intelligence will differ lower ranked monsters may only be capable of following their most base instincts, tho this does give them an edge in fights. Species '''Goblins: '''Goblins are a low ranking monster which is commonly used as foot soldiers by more intelligent monsters. Goblins individually are not very threatening and are considered the weakest of monsters. However, their numbers grow fairly quickly due to their ability to come into maturity at an accelerated rate, making them a rapidly increasing threat if not dealt with quickly. '''Chimeras: '''Chimeras are a race of Mid-Ranking monsters that are commonly feared by most people and in particular hard to kill because they have no blind spots. They are usually solitary beings and spend most of their time sleeping if they are not eating. 1 Chimera is strong enough to put an entire kingdom into a panic as they are extremely hard to defeat if you don't have at least 3 S-Rank Adventurers most times to defeat one a kingdom will have to cooperate with others to bring together at least 3 Armies. '''Fausts: '''Fausts are a race of Mid-Rank to High-Rank monsters that are usually common in Dark/Infernal worlds their appearance is usually that of a thick foggy cloud that varies in color and thickness depending on how powerful the Faust is. They are commonly shoved into vessels and bound to them either living or non-living to create savage monsters but if trained can make terrifying soldiers. Their level of sentience varies based on their level of power. '''Bakkes: '''Bakke is a race of Humanoid monsters that are common in cold and dark biomes. It is common for Bakke to roam in large groups and settle in an area. Where they live are called nests. Bakkes subsist of off living creatures usually freshly killed or the blood from them. Bakkes depending on their level of intelligence can use Arts. Like animals, Bakke do not have the ability to think for themselves but they do have strong instincts which helps them to survive. Though they can't think for themselves they learn from watching others which is a way they may gain Skills and thereby achieve Evolution which allow them the ability to think for themselves. '''Walkers: '''Walkers are a type of monster that is made from the corpses of recently deceased beings. Walkers can rise due to various reasons though they are usually only found in extremely dark and cold places because they are decomposing carcasses. In nature, they are just walking corpses that devour any type of flesh they come across whether it's rotten or not. Powers Monsters are capable of developing skills however to the degree and extent depends upon the rank of monster. Common skills among low-level monsters are usually body enhancement skills whereas higher ranked monsters may have Composite Esper Skills. Category:Monster Category:Race Information